


A damsel of a boy

by warriorreaper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorreaper/pseuds/warriorreaper
Summary: Neral was born with a weak voice, sounding like a damsel in distress whenever he raises his voice, and an erotic tone as he's in pain.This behaviour towards people especially children is wrong, it is only written for entertainment purposes.
Kudos: 14





	A damsel of a boy

Neral sat away from his classmates, being in the middle ages was hard, being a 7 year old boy with a feminine voice is even harder, children mock and point fingers, adults sneer andbathroom

He was the child of peasants but treated like less, and that wasn't even the biggest insult of all.

Rocks being thrown, laughter, pointing fingers, Neral stumbled to his bare feet and ran, children can be cruel, but in these times adults can be even crueler.

Neral fled away, covering his ears and crying out for them to stop, his cry shrill.

He ran deep into the woods, the laughter and thud of rocks faded, a new sound was approaching, the thunder of hooves.

A figure emerged on a large bay horse, Neral cried out in surprise, the figure swiftly dismounted, he was a muscled and tall man, built like a bull, a well shaped handsome face and short brown hair.

He stared down at the figure of Neral, who's black hair was long as punishment from his parents, his green eyes stared fearfully into the knights blue ones.

"Young damsel! You look a mess! Come let me take you to my abode! Let's get you cleaned up!" Exclaimed the knight, he swiftly whisked up the scrawny boy and mounted the patient horse.

They traveled deep into the woods to a meadow, a house waited, a paddock sat green, the horse eagerly went in, the knight dismounting quickly, he had not bothered with tack in his hurry to save the damsel that was crying out.

He carried the boy into the home and placed the boy into the bathroom, Neral undressed in embarrassment, the bath was warm as if the knight had been preparing a bath for himself prior to the 'rescue' Neral felt a surge of excitement, a proper bath! It had been so long!

He gazed at his body which was greasy and dirty, his eyes fell on the thick fabric protecting what was left of his boyhood, after his grandfather had chopped off his balls in fury at the boys feminine being, the dick had been saved, but it hadn't grown since.

He bathed in the bath and heard the knight knock before dropping a gown into the room, being sure to respect Nerals bath.

The bath was a horrid mix of dirt and grease as he climbed out but he felt amazing and refreshed, he fitted the fabric over his cock and placed on the white gown.

He exited the room and came face to face with the knight.

"My lady! I hope the bath was suitable? Please its getting late let's have dinner!" Exclaimed the knight, "I am Sir Maximus! You are?" Asked the knight, Neral stopped and gulped in worry.

"Neral" he said in a soft voice, the knight made a pleased sound and led the boy to the kitchen, the sky was darkening, he must have been in the bath for some time.

They ate in silence, once the food was finished the knight led Neral to a room, before going to his own, Neral tried to sleep but he was so uses to having his sisters all around him that he couldn't get comfortable.

He quietly crept out and crawled onto the knights bed, feeling comfort in human warmth, the knight rolled over and clutched at Neral, the strong hands grabbed his shoulder and crotch he gasped and groaned in pain, His voice sounding erotic and needy to anyone who didn't know of his... Inadequacy.

"If you wanted to reward me my short lady, you should have asked" laughed Maximus, he didn't seem to care that Neral was far to short to even be a short woman, he swiftly removed his nightware and Neral's gown, Neral whined in fear.

Maximus held the small hands in one hand and felt around the body in the dark with his other, he removed the cloth and wiggled the cock, "what a clit" laughed Maximus, he kissed the moist lips of the boy and moved down, biting and suckling on the little cock, before lapping at the anus.

He moaned in delight while Neral was gasping in fear and pain, Maximus placed the boys legs over his own and tapped his dick against the saliva moistened hole, it wasn't enough to help the dick gain entrance easily.

That didn't stop Maximus, Nerals screams were soft and erotic, the knight grunted as he thrusted at the tight hole till he finally gained entrance bit by bit, his bulk and muscle making the thrusts worse then any common mans could have been.

The cock was rammed deep into the hole, slicked by blood, Neral writhed desperately, and screamed in agony, the knight thrust harder, enjoying the sweet sounds, he wasn't very wise on female anatomy, which added to the torment as he lifted the boy and rammed him down with each gasp enducing thrust, no screams could be heard anymore as Neral struggled to breathe due to the force.

The knight moaned as he came into the small boy, he chuckled and kissed the boys moist mouth, pulling out and turning the boy around, he placed the blood slicked cock against the lips and straightened the boys neck to prevent hitting the back of the throat, the thrust was quick and unexpected, the boy quietly gagged and choked.

"Does it taste good my lady? I thank you for the reward, do you think you'll marry me? I think this is fate!" Moaned Maximus, still powered by his previous ejaculation he came quickly.


End file.
